Cyclone
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: [Discontinued] We can all agree that life is like a cyclone, natural, yet completely unpredictable. As Doumeki spends his summer in sunny California, what obstacles of life will he encounter, overcome, or just let slide? DouXWata Rated for sugestiveness & later chaps.
1. Clear for Take Off!

Welcome one and all! *bows* This is my first xxxHoLiC fan fiction. *claps excitedly* I came up with this idea on my way home from visiting family in California. I got myself all excited about it and started right away.

Before we continue, I must warn everyone that this IS in fact a SHOUNEN AI aka YAOI fan fiction. In my opinion, there is a bit OOCness, but other than that, it's pretty damn good.

This fan fiction is rated M for suggestive implications (a possible lemon) and my diabolical plans for future chapters. Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: xxxHoLiC is owned by the epically amazing all-female group of manga-ka known as CLAMP. I LOVE YOU GIRLS! *coughs* Anyway, enjoy.

Edit: (7/26) Re-read this and found some grammatical errors. Kinda pissed me off, so I edited and replaced. Thanks. X3

* * *

**Clear For Take-off**

"What a pain in the ass!"

A thin eyebrow perked up in response to the mumbled statement. "And what might you be referring to as 'a pain in the ass'?"

The person who had spoken first, a young woman of about twenty or younger, let her scowl deepen in a way that made her usually beautiful face appear dark and demonic.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, Yuuko," she grumbled, making a sharp right turn into a small, circular corridor that lead to the women's restroom.

The second woman, Yuuko, let out a sly grin at her companion's response and obediently followed her into the restroom. The two of them went straight to end of the large lavatory where a full length mirror was placed on the wall, big enough to almost entirely cover the wall. Letting go of her roller bag that contained her clothing and other essential belongings, the first girl angrily studied her reflection to be sure her attire was spotless.

Yuuko, on the other hand, watched her, placing her free hand on her hip. Noticing the glare her friend's reflection was giving her, she turned her head to face the free space of mirror in front of her to find that her lipstick was a bit faded.

The two women worked on themselves quietly for a moment, the only sound around them being the conversations between groups of women, the flush of toilets, and the steady waterfall of the sinks. Yuuko was the first to speak. She turned to face her friend, one hand on her hip while the other was open palmed in the air.

"How do I look?" she questioned, completely confident that she would get a sour response.

Her friend gave her a quick glance before returning to her reflection. "Like a hooker who is getting paid extra to role-play."

Yuuko blinked. "That's a bit crude, isn't it?" She ignored her. Yuuko chuckled. "Besides, who would role-play as a flight attendant?" There was, again, no response.

Sighing, Yuuko grabbed her bag and began to make her way out, ignoring the countless stares she was receiving from the other women. (1)

As she turned right out of the restroom, she could hear a familiar mumble. "A lot of people role-play as flight attendants…"

Yuuko turned to her companion whose head was held a bit lower than usual.

"And why is that?" A glare.

"Why wouldn't they? Flight attendants are supposed to be attractive young women." She paused as a group of children and a woman, seemingly their mother, walked past them. "Some people are turned on by the thought of screwing someone in an airplane bathroom."

Yuuko blinked as she thought this over, "I guess that's kinda kinky." She turned her attention back to her friend. A cat-like grin slowly crept onto her face as she watched her companion who looked like a child waiting to take their punishment.

"I'll have to admit, you make a pretty hot flight attendant." The shorter of the two women's face turned a light shade of red as she patted her uniform down.

"I hate how the clothes are so freaking tight!"

She had a point there, Yuuko admitted in her head. She began to eyeball her friend; her hips and backside were securely snug under the dark blue skirt. Her large chest was just as snug under the light blue button-up shirt. Her small, usually rosy red lips were pulled back into a thin line. She watched as her bright, mischievous hazel eyes were fixed straight ahead of her.

Yuuko reached out to fold back a lock of creamy brown hair that had fallen out of her friend's bun. "If you hate it that much, then quit."

"You're simple minded," she grimaced. Yuuko grinned at her again.

"Well, at least I don't have fantasies about getting fucked in an airplane restroom," she retorted.

The girl snorted, "I don't have fantasies about it either." She stopped a moment. "I'm actually a bit nervous about that really happening."

"I'd only be worried about that if he was ugly," Yuuko responded.

Hazel eyes connected with red ones. "I told you you're a hooker."

"No, I'm not," Yuuko purred, "not as much of a hooker as you are, Kain."

Said woman rolled her eyes. The two went quiet again. This time, it was Kain's turn to interrupt the silence.

"I have to pee."

"We were just in the restroom."

"But I was fixing my uniform then."

"Why the hell didn't you pee?"

"Because I didn't have to go then."

Yuuko rolled her eyes as her shorter companion darted for the next restroom.

Yuuko stood outside of the restroom, waiting patiently for her slight idiot of a friend to finish up her business. She heard the small, familiar footfalls heading towards the exit, a bit faster than usual. She turned to the doorway to see, not one, but two young women in flight attendant outfits. One of them was Kain, the other was a slim woman with thin, shoulder length black hair. Kain was holding the other woman by the wrist and, after spotting Yuuko, dragged her to her companion.

"Look who I just found in the bathroom," she squeaked, pulling the young woman in between them. The girl held her face downcast so that her bangs covered her eyes. A dark, nearly crimson blush was completely visible on her face. Kain took her by the chin and lifted her head for Yuuko to see. Her red eyes widened in surprise.

"Kimihiro? Watanuki Kimihiro?" The 'woman' jerked her head out of Kain's grip. The two _real_ women began to laugh uncontrollably at their cross dressing friend. He stood there awkwardly watching them, waiting for their maniacal laughter to settle down.

~000~

"_Walk through please,_"(2) the security officer directed, motioning with his hand for the man on the other side of the metal detector to walk through.

The man, clearly no older than 18 or 19, slowly made his way through the metal detector, keeping his seemingly intense gaze fixed on the security guard. The guard gulped as he motioned for the young man to pick up his belongings from the conveyer belt. An arm wrapped itself around the young man's neck.

"_Hey there, Shizuka_," another young man chided, "_you ready to party_?"

Doumeki Shizuka looked down at the one who had addressed him. "_We're going to be on a plane for nearly 24 hours, who in their right mind would consider that to be a party_?"

The man laughed at his friend as he patted him on the back, "_You're a real trip, Shizuka._" He turned and began to walk towards the general direction of their flight's gate with Doumeki, although with much regret, following closely behind.

"_Aw man! I can't wait to get to America!_" The shorter of the two males wailed as he stretched. Doumeki glanced at his companion for a moment.

"_I'm hungry_," Doumeki bellowed, turning his gaze towards the small, approaching food court. The shorter let out another high pitched cackle.

"_If that's the case, I'll save you a seat at the gate,_" the man said, flicking some of his black, shoulder length hair to reveal his blue earing as he continued on. Doumeki nodded after him, "_Thank you, Larg._"

The man waved without looking back in acknowledgement.

000

Having finished his meal, Doumeki made his way towards his flight gate. He subconsciously began to clean his teeth with his tongue, unaware of the stares and squeals of the star-struck women around him.

The handsome yet stoic young man kept his magnificent golden eyes ahead of him. That is, until he heard laughter. Very. Frightening. Laughter.

To his right was a group of women, fairly attractive women, who were standing in front of one of the airport's many restrooms. Two of the women, one with brown hair that had been pulled back into a bun and another with long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail, were laughing hysterically. The third woman, with shoulder-length black hair and two gorgeous blue eyes hidden behind slim-rimmed glasses, stood between the other two, a deep scowl on her face.

Doumeki blinked, albeit without any sign of emotion on his face, as he became close enough to hear the occasional word the two weezing women could let out in between trembling fits of laughter.

"Oh-"

"-my-"

"-god," they cackled, alternating from one to the other.

The third woman turned her head away, trying to hide a deep blush. The woman with the bun was first to recover.

"I almost peed myself," she let out a few more weezes, "even though I just went."

The second woman stood up to her full height to be nearly as tall as himself, Doumeki realized. "That's disgusting, Kain," she chuckled, wiping clearly visible tears from the corners of her eyes.

As he was leaving earshot, Doumeki could make out a small, aggitated mumble from the third woman which, unfortunately, had the first two howling like hyenas once again.

He shook his head a bit, "_What a bunch of nuts."_

~000~

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NorthEast's flight XXXX from Tokyo, Japan to San Francisco, California USA,_" chirped an attractive voice over the ginormous airplane's intercom. The statement was repeated in English and several other languages before it continued.

"_We hope that you will enjoy your flight._" Repeat. "_If you require any assitance, please do not hesitate to grab the attention of your specialized flight attendant_." At this statement, Doumeki could feel a sharp nudge in his abdomen. He turned to face his grinning companion.

"_What do you think they are specialized in?_" he questioned, only to follow the unecessary question with a vulgar thrust of his hips that gave him a firm slap on the head by an elderly woman that was seated beside him.

Doumeki grinned to himself as he turned to look back out the window. He had never traveled by plane before. The experience was, to say the least, quite overwhelming. He turned back just as Larg and the elderly woman had finished their arguement. His hair was a ruffled, and his right cheek was a bit redder than the other. He sighed and sunk into his chair.

"_This is going to be the longest trip of my life_."

"Hot towel?" The seated trio looked up to find a beautiful flight attendant, her creamy brown hair pulled back in a bun. The elderly woman accepted the hot towel with a loving smile. The flight attendent grabbed another towel with her pinchers.

"Would you like a hot towel, sir?"

Larg sat up in his seat and straightened his clothes. He exchanged a quick, nerve-wracking glance with the elderly woman before deciding it would be in his best interest to keep quiet as he grabbed the offered towel.

She grabbed another towel and offered it to Doumeki who took it slowly before nodding his thanks.

"_What a hottie,_" Larg whispered to Doumeki. The stoic male kept quiet, wracking through his brain to recall where he had seen her before. His thoughts were quickly set aside as the voice came back over the intercom.

"_As we prepare to take off, please watch this required video on airplane safety._" As the statement was repeated in the numerous other languages, another flight attendant, equally as attractive as the first with shoulder-length black hair turned on the large tv that was placed in the wall that stood two rows before them. She smiled sheepishly at the man sitting directly in front of the wall. She appeared to be apologizing to him.

Doumeki couldn't stop staring at her bright blue eyes before they made contact with his golden ones. The flight attendant blushed and, with the way his face was heating up, Doumeki had guessed that he was too.

Larg, having noticed the exchange, nudged his companion once again. "_I think I spoke a bit too soon, my friend._" He winked up at his stoic companion.

"_With all of these hotties_," he turned his attention towards the aisle as a tall and slim flight attendant with long black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail walked past to check that all seatbelts were fastened before continuing, "_we might just have ourselves one helluva ri-_"

**THWACK!**

As the two began yet another bitter exchange, the plane began to rumble and sputter to life, nearly blocking out the shrill cries of the two beside him as the plane made its way to the runway.

* * *

So, how was it? Good, right?! =3 I'm more excited for this one than I am any other fanfiction I have rolling around, only because this idea is the most recent. I apologize if the ending bit where they are on the plane feels a bit rushed. I wanted to get a bit of DouXWata in before anything else happened, so that part was a last-second add on. Just a quickie before we go to Author's Notes, I love the old lady. XD

Sweet, time for Author Notes

1. Why are they staring? Because she has been speaking English. Read AN number two for a bit more clarification. XD

2. Just in case you didn't realize, the flight that the gang is currently on is going from Japan to America. Any dialogue that is typed _in italics_ means the character is speaking Japanese.

I do hope you all enjoy this fic. I know I am! X3 See ya'll next chapter.

~_Ai Ecchi_~


	2. The Invitation

Holy cow. I'm a terrible authoress! I wrote this months ago and yet here I am with only the second chapter being done. *playfully slaps herself* Bad, Ecchi, bad. Oh well, here is the second chapter. Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters starring in this fanfiction belong to the benevolent goddesses of CLAMP. As the authoress of this fanfic, I will tell you now that I'm not making any money off of this fanfic. If I was, that'd be kinda cool...BUT I DON'T! That is all~!

* * *

**The Invitation**

Here was Doumeki Shizuka, wide awake, at 23:34, on a plane, with a drooling fool on one shoulder, and a peacefully snoozing elderly woman on the other. Larg had asked about 4 hours prior that the two switch seats so as to discourage the woman in continuing to beat the man. Only an hour later, the both of them had simultaneously found sleepy refuge on the young man's shoulders.

He had seen almost every movie the plane had to offer and was right in the middle of a peculiar live-action based off some popular anime about two geniuses that were always bickering at each other about some notebook that killed people. (1)

From the corner of his eye, Doumeki could see the large tv screen in front of his section slip to a brighter slide. He looked up to see the map of the plane's current position, being only about a mile of two from America's western shore. Some movement from the flight attendant booth behind the tv caught him this time. It was the woman with long, black hair that had been pulled back into a ponytail.

She slender behind was moving about rather wildly. After a moment, she stepped back, a mischevious look plastered on her face as the other flight attendent with bright azure eyes pushed past her. The taller woman whispered into the other's ear and giggled as the shorter turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't even start, Yuuko..." the girl grumbled as she began to walk away.

Doumeki continued to watch her as she approached his row. She seemed to feel his eyes on her as their eyes met. He had an unusual interest in her bright blue eyes. There was something about them that was just so...

"_Can I help you with something, sir_?"

Doumeki blinked back into focus. The flight attendant was standing in the walkway next to the elderly woman. Her face still had a hint of color as she tried not to make eye contact. He shook his head.

"_Perhaps I could get you a pillow_?"

"_No thanks_."

"_A refreshment_?"

"_Nope_."

"_A_-" she looked over at the sleeping Larg on his shoulder, "_a towel perhaps_?"

He looked over at the fountain of drool that was beginning to seep into his shirt. He turned back to the attendant. "A towel would be nice." The girl nodded timidly and walked away.

Again, Doumeki's gaze followed her to the flight attendant booth. As she disappeared into the hidden hold, the flight attendants with the brown bun and black ponytail were watching him. He swallowed. The brown haired woman leaned over to the other and whispered something in her ear, causing the other's cat-like smile to spread even wider. The blue-eyed beauty returned with a nice dry towel.

"_Here you go, sir_."

"_Thank you_." He grabbed the towel, which had been warmed up, and placed it under Larg's drool coated face. Turning back, he found that the flight attendant had disappeared. He looked back up to the front to see the brown bun walking his way, her eyes set on him as if she were a tigeress stalking her prey.

"_Sorry to intrude, sir_," the woman mewled, sending shivers up Doumeki's spine, "_I was wondering about the business you have in America_."

"_I don't see how that is any of your business_."

The woman's smirk grew even wider as she responded. "_You see, my friend Yuuko and I have noticed your interest in our lovely young friend_." She motioned toward the short haired flight attendant as she appeared out of the bathroom.

Doumeki looked up at her again. She returned the gaze with a soul piercing stare. He waited a moment longer to see if she would continue.

"_If you do have such interests_," she pulled a slim business card from her shirt pocket and handed it to him, "_then_ _feel free to come by anytime_."

And with that, she walked away. Doumeki looked down at the beautifully adorned card. It was a misty indigo with a border of silver butterflies. In the middle was one word written once in english with kanji characters beneath in a font that was meant to look very similar to smoke. The single word printed on the card was '_Hitsuzen_'.

~000~

"So, explain the ridiculous getup."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly up at a pair of hazel ones.

"Yes, Watanuki, I want to know what's the deal with this entrancing costume of yours." Yuuko combed her long, slender fingers through the soft wig.

"It's none of your business..." the adorable man-lady mumbled shyly.

"Now, now, Kimihiro," Kain mewled, "you know we won't stop bothering you until you tell us."

"We're concerned for you."

"We love you too much to see you ridicule yourself like this."

"What a load of bull!" Watanuki squeaked. "You love it and we all know it!"

The girls began to laugh at their adorable companion's face.

"Fine, you've got us," Yuuko purred.

"But in all seriousness," Kain interruped, "why ARE you wearing that?"

Watanuki blushed a darker red as a light for service blinked on. Yuuko began to back out of the flight attendant booth, her backside sticking out into the walkway.

"Well, I-"

Yuuko peaked outside of the booth and switched the station on the large television that was facing the back of the plane.

"You..."

"I had to."

"Had to?" The women inquired in unisom. The boy nodded sheepishly as he continued. "The boss said he wouldn't hire me unless I wore this stupid thing." He grabbed the skirt and tugged it down nervously.

"He forced you?!" Kain scoffed. Her face had turned a volcano red, a reaction she naturally had when she was upset.

"That's absolutely terrible!" Yuuko cooed as she pulled Watanuki's head into her chest. "Our poor little Watanuki."

"We should quit this ridiculous job together," Kain let out as Watanuki broke free of Yuuko's death hug. "That is terribly sexist and abusive of your right as a male, Kimihiro!"

"How is that abusing his masculinity?"

"I don't know, but it sounded smart at the time."

Yuuko suddenly began to bounce up and down. "If we quit the moment we get to America, we can probably stay for a short vacation and snag a free ride home for compensation."

Watanuki rolled his eyes and began to leave the booth. He could feel himself being watched and looked up. It was the boy with the gorgeous amber eyes Kain had pointed out some time after they had taken off. He was watching Watanuki intently, leaving him feeling awkward and self-conscience. Yuuko leaned over to whisper into Watanuki's ear.

"Break a leg, cutie."

Watanuki let out a low grumble that went along the lines of, "Don't even start, Yuuko..." before walking towards the young man to see if he needed any kind of assistance.

Kain walked out into the walkway to stand beside Yuuko and watch.

"Should we be concerned?"

"Not with this one," Yuuko chided, "I think he might be worth it."

Kain smiled up at her companion. "Should I, invite him?"

Yuuko looked back at her ans smiled too. "If you wish, it IS your club afterall..."

* * *

Again, I'm so sorry about putting this out so late! I'll do the best that I can with finishing this up. As I had said in chapter 1, I'm really excited for this story and plan on making it go far. So much crap has been popping up recently. Luckily, Winter Break is coming up for little ol' me and I'll have plenty of time for ALL of my stories then. Muahaha~! Now, onto Author Notes!

1) Recognize this so called 'popular anime'? I'm sure it's pretty easy to guess. How bout this, first person to guess the answer (correctly) in a review gets to throw something (ANYTHING) into the next chapter. Sound fun? I thought so...

2) The old lady makes me laugh. I imagine an animated version of my own little Indonesian grandmother beating on dirty minded Larg. XD Anywayz, I think I may have the old lady pop up every once in awhile since I love her so much. Sound like fun?! W00t!

Well, I'm off to bed. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE leave a review!

~Ai Ecchi~


	3. No Need to Apologize

Chapter 3

_"This place is totally happening, Shizuka!"_ Larg let out with a clear indication of surprise. _"How'd you even find out about it?"_

Doumeki observed the crowded nightclub, having completely ignored his companion's question. Larg began to look around too, his interest being caught on the crowd that was gathered on the bizarre dancefloor. It was like soultrain for the modern and ignorant and consisted of several different levels, similar to that of rice paddies in Asia. Each individual tile glowed a different neon light than those surrounding it, causing peculiar shadows to prance across the faces of the young people who trampled over them.

Larg's head began to bob forward and back in an awkward pattern with the music that resounded off of nearly everything in the club. As if in a trance, he made his way into the crowd and left Doumeki without another word. Not that he really minded since he had their hotel room key. Maybe it would be better if he met those girls without him anyway.

He slowly made his way to the bar, all the while continuing to search for any of the three flight attendants.

"Wanna drink, stud?"

Doumeki turned around to meet a slender man with white hair, a red earing dangling by his cheek.

"Just a water please."

The man nodded and reached under the counter for a glass. "Looks to me like you're waiting for someone."

Doumeki looked up at the man as he presented him with his beverage. "Your date, maybe?"

The Japanese boy took a long swig of water, "Not necessarily."

"Wanna tell me about it?" the man inquired, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed in front of him.

Doumeki looked up, slightly suspicious, but quickly discarded it. He was a bartender. It was natural for him to act in a comforting way to help attract more costumers.

"This woman invited me here and said she would hook me up with her friend." He let out, taking another drink.

The man nodded, appearing to be completely concerned.

"Describe the girl. I may have seen her already tonight."

"Short and slender. Very pale with bright blue eyes and short, dark hair."

"Hmm..." The bartender looked around the club as he tried to remember. "I don't think I've seen anyone like that."

Doumeki sighed and finished his water. "How about the friend?"

"She was slender also, but she was well endowed with sharp, intimidating hazel eyes and brown hair."

"Sharp and intimidating? Come on now, I'm not like that."

The two men turned to the woman; the brown bun flight attendant. Her hair fell down to her elbows in large rings. She was wearing an emerald green tube topped dress that was cut off a few inches above her knees. Around her neck was a brown ribbon tied tight to look like a collar. She walked around Doumeki to sit in the seat beside him and ordered a drink before speaking to him.

"I'm very glad that you came," she reached for her Italian soda, revealing a strange bracelet type jewelry that wound itself around her upper arm that appeared to have a pointed head and tail, like a dragon. [1] "I'm sure my friend will be even happier than I am."

She turned to him and smiled coyly. He stared at her, trying his best to keep himself monotone while he waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he spoke.

"Aren't you here with the other two?"

"Of course I am," she giggled, taking a sip of her drink, "I just had to get over here earlier to open up."

Doumeki blinked at the woman. She ignored him and didn't even attempt to explain herself when Larg slammed into the stool beside her.

"Why helllllooooooo nurse!"[2] he whistled.

"My name is Kain, by the way." She extended her hand over to Doumeki for him to shake. Larg threw an irritated look at Doumeki as he made another attempt.

"You can call me, Master Larg." She turned to him, completely unimpressed.

"Sorry, I'm not into S&M."

Larg's face grew red in embarrassment as he stumbled over a comeback. The bartender chuckled. Doumeki seemed to find this moment a bit amusing as well, having just witnessed the rare silence of Larg.

"They should be here by now," Kain mewed, turning her attention back to Doumeki. "Wanna head over there?"

Without waiting for a reply, she walked off towards the center of the club and stopped short of the dancing mob. Doumeki coolly walked after her, leaving Larg to sit alone with only his crushed ego and the giggling bartender as company.

000

It wasn't long before Doumeki spotted the flight attendant with long black hair. She was bent over in front of a circular booth on the other end of the club. She was wearing a pair of long purple, bell-bottomed pants with a matching short sweater that was cut just under her shoulder blades, a white tank covering her torso beneath it. A silver belt that traveled around her waist in a wave caught Doumeki's attention as she stood up straight and turned around. Her belt, like Kain's bracelet, seemed to have a pointy dragon head and tail that wrapped around each other to secure it.[1]

The woman smiled at the two as they approached. Doumeki watched her strange red eyes as they seemed to pierce him.

"Look whose here, Watanuki," she said, taking a step to the side.

Doumeki stopped.

Seated within the booth was a small, slender being. It was adorned with a white button up shirt that was missing the first few buttons to reveal a pale and smooth chest. From where he stood, Doumeki realized that the person was hiding a pair of very, snug, black leather clad legs beneath the table. Around the small, frail neck was a chain that was nearly an exact replica of the belt that the black haired woman wore, besides the fact that it seemed to be made of pearl or some sort of ivory with a pointed head and tail. [1][3]

The face of the person was hidden, but something about them seemed to send off a hint of embarrassment and desperation. He looked to the two woman as they surrounded the person on either side.

"Come one now, Watanuki," the woman with the black hair giggled to the person, causing the silhouette to shiver.

"This young man came all the way to my club to meet you and you're just going to leave him unsatisfied?" Kain purred.

The head shook violently, harsh whispers finding their way through the darkness towards the two woman, causing them both to laugh. Doumeki shivered as he was reminded of the frightening instant at the Japanese International Airport where the two had cackled like hyenas.

Doumeki took another step forward, causing all six eyes to fall on him. He bowed in the way of traditional Japanese greeting and spoke.

"My name is Doumeki Shizuka," he raised himself, "and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The two women glanced at each other and looked to the person between them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yuuko hissed.

"Introduce yourself..." Kain whispered.

The person shook them off and cleared their throat.

"I-I'm Watanuki Kimihiro."

Doumeki's eyes widened and his face flushed. Out of the shadows came an adorable, pale face with bright blue eyes that were poorly hidden behind a pair of glasses. It was the beauty of a flight attendant that he had met on the plane, but her hair had been-

"You-" the throat was cleared again, "You probably thought I was a girl, huh?"

Doumeki blinked twice.

"I-I'm sorry to disappoint you." And with that, the boy stood, his entire being revealed in the dodgy light of the club.

Doumeki blinked again. The women watched on with amusement.

The boy coughed cutely as he brushed some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Give the poor boy an apology kiss, Kimihiro," Kain giggled, pushing him from behind.

"This entire misunderstanding is your guys' fault anyway!" He screeched, turning around furiously towards the grinning women.

"No."

The three turned their attention back to Doumeki. He was standing very still, his face having returned to the of a robot's.

"There is no need to apologize," he explained.

Watanuki blushed and looked down at his table."But I feel terrible for letting them lead you on like that."

Doumeki let out a small chuckle, causing Watanuki to snap his head back up.

"Did I ever say that I was straight?"

The blush on Watanuki's face grew ten times brighter as the two women beside him rolled about in fits of laughter.

* * *

There it is. I'm sorry I didn't get this up any sooner. I've just been so distracted lately. I've had writer's block too. I've actually written several versions of this chapter and I think this turned out very well compared to it's ancestors. I really hope you enjoyed it. It's a bit longer than the last one too, so that's good. I'll do my best to get another chapter out later this week to make up for taking as long as I did.

Author's Notes

1) I tried to incorporate a certain significance with these items. I'm not sure what it is yet, but there they are. They aren't dragons though, can anyone guess what they actually are?

2) Remember the Animaniacs? When they'd see that hot nurse and yell, "HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO NURSE!" XD I just wanted to squeeze that in there. I felt like being nostalgic.

3) I'm not a jewelry person, but I know I wanted Watanuki's piece of jewelry to be white. (I don't support elephant hunting for ivory or anything like that either.) I wanted it to be white because it's a white creature. ;3

Well, well. That is it for today. Again, I apologize for having taken so long. Thanks again for reading.

~Ai Ecchi~


	4. SHOPPING!

Sorry this is so late. I guess pushing these out without a scheduled debut gives me something to start off each chapter with (as in I apologize in every beginning author ramble.) Ah well, I've got it done, right? Here you all are! Please enjoy!

Chapter 4

"It really is a shame you burned that outfit. You looked hot in it."{1}

Doumeki's eyes fluttered open. He groggily reached out to the end table and grabbed the digital clock that sat there. 6:15AM. Hmm. Too damn early. He sat up and stretched as he took a quick survey of the room. Where had Larg-

"I'm pretty sure it was cursed, so I was given no other choice."

He'd realized the sliding glass door that lead out onto the balcony had been left open, letting the brisk morning air into the apartment. He stood up and walked over to find Yuuko sitting rather comfortably in a reclining chair with Larg lecherously wafting beside her. Blood red eyes connected with golden ones as she gave him a mysterious grin.

"Good morning, Doumeki," she cooed, "I hope we didn't wake you."

Doumeki shook his head no as he rubbed his temples. Larg looked up at him, a large stupid smile occupying the surface area of his face. "How'd ya sleep, Big Guy?"

He grunted his reply as he sat down in a chair that was identical to the one Yuuko was situated in on the other end of the balcony.

"Kain and Watanuki will be here soon, if you were wondering."

Doumeki's eyes shot towards Yuuko as she took a sip from the steaming mug she had in her hands.

"Kain isn't much of a morning person, so Watanuki agreed to stay behind until she was ready to head out."

"Do you ladies have any plans for today?" Larg inquired, inching his way even closer to Yuuko as she placed the mug on the ground.

She smiled back at him and took his chin into her palm. "We were going to go shopping for clothes, since we don't have enough for the time that we'll be staying here."

Doumeki turned to stare out at the horizon.

"Oh?" Larg squeaked, "Would you mind it if Doumeki and I accompanied you?" Doumeki sighed. "Just to make sure there aren't any perverts who want to attack you."

Yuuko laughed, letting go of Larg. "We'd love to have your company."

~000~

Doumeki could feel the veins in his head were about to burst. The party had been chauffeured around town for several hours before they decided to stop at an outlet mall. In the car, Larg and Yuuko spoke feverishly about countless topics while Kain slept soundly with her head nestled in Yuuko's lap. Watanuki generally kept silent, his eyes glued to a map that would occasionally cause him to turn and speak to the driver. It was nearly the same inside of the mall with Yuuko and Larg walking ever so closely to one another and a sleepy Kain holding onto Watanuki's arm as they led the group.

Regardless, he trudged onward, wishing ever so much to at least speak to the timid young man with the bright blue eyes.

Watanuki had suddenly turned into a clothes shop, dragging Kain with such a great force that she visibly began to stir.

"Kain, wake up already! What do you want to look at first?"

Doumeki watched as the brown curls left the slim shoulder and shook as Kain's arms stretched high above her head. She took a long look about the store as a salesclerk approached the party with a sickly sweet smile plastered on her pale face.

"Welcome! Would you like any help today?"

Kain winced as the high pitch of the shorter girl's voice nearly shattered her ear drums. She glared at the girl for a moment before pulling Watanuki towards one corner of the store.

"U-uh, we're just looking around. Thank you though!" Watanuki called over his shoulder, not wanting to offend the woman that smiled after them.

"If we're going to stay in California, the first thing we absolutely need are..." Kain finally let go of Watanuki's hand and charged towards a rack a few feet in front of her. When she swirled back around on her heel, she was holding a bikini; a very, very sexy bikini.

Watanuki blushed as Yuuko pushed past him and grabbed the sorry excuse for a bathing suit from Kain.

"I think this would suit Watanuki the best," she chuckled, causing Watanuki to blush even more so. Yuuko held up the bikini to make sure the other two men could easily see it for themselves. It was a much like a regular string bikini that was a shimmery sky blue with little white wooden flowers attached to the string situated in the cleavage and hip strings.

Doumeki tried his best to imagine the pale young man in the flashy bathing suit with a navy blue hip-wrap{2} and a white lily decorating his soft black hair.{3}

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Watanuki looking at him sheepishly and decided against acknowledging him to save the shorter from humiliation.

"That's utterly disgusting, Yuuko..." Watanuki mumbled as he pushed past her to stand beside Kain to search for a more suitable piece to one of the male gender.

Yuuko laughed as she returned the suit to its rack. Doumeki stood by and watched as the three toured the store with nearly no enthusiasm. At least he had less of a chance of getting a headache like he usually would whenever he saw a pack of screeching girls who were shopping in a mall back at home. Even Larg had decided to wait with him near the dressing rooms, arms crossed over his chest in boredom or more likely a sign of masculinity.

"Those girls sure are cute, ain't they, Shizuka?" Larg nudges his companion with his elbow as he motioned towards the trio with his head. Doumeki looked up and kept his gaze locked on the thin boy that stood before his friends, a stylish t-shirt hung before him in an attempt to see if it suited him or not. Doumeki let out a low grunt as the three walked towards them, arms full of clothes to try on.

"You boys wouldn't mind telling us what does and doesn't look good, right boys?" Kain grinned cheekily, pushing past to grab a changing room.

"We'd love to help you ladies out," Larg perked up, "but I'm sure anything you wear will look good."

Doumeki pushed open a door as Watanuki approached him, a light blush still covering his face.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

Watanuki kept his head down as he dashed into the room and slammed the door behind him. Doumeki chuckled softly, albeit, not softly enough as a shoe came flying over the door to nearly hit him on the head. {4}

000

Finally, the girls (plus the silent Watanuki) had decided on a handful of outfits that would last them 2 weeks at the least. They gathered at the cash register and paid before continuing on their little adventure.

"Food court!" Kain proclaimed, hurrying towards the crowded dining area. She nearly dove towards a table just as a couple was about to be seated there. She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to drop her things around it. Before the others reached the table, she flew to a food stand that was to her liking.

Yuuko and Larg followed suit, although not as overly dramatic and walked off in the opposite direction as Kain had. Watanuki put down his things calmly and looked around. He scrunched up his nose when he saw that nothing seemed particularly appetizing when he heard a chair behind him being dragged out from its table. Doumeki had sat down and placed his chin in his raised palm, a look of utter boredom plastered on his usually stoic face.

Watanuki blushed a bit before sitting down across from him. The taller of the boys had closed his eyes and subconsciously furrowed his brow. Watanuki took the opportunity to take a good look at the other. He blushed darker when he mentally told himself that Doumeki wasn't completely unfortunate looking. {5} In fact, he was kind of his-

"_What are you looking at me for_?"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO SAID I WAS STARING AT YOU_?" Watanuki screeched out in embarrassment.

Doumeki stuck a finger in his ear at this. Watanuki was cute, but damn, he was a little too fucking loud.

"I saw you looking at me," Doumeki responded in English as he looked past Watanuki to see a group of girls staring at them in shock of Watanuki's outburst.

Watanuki made a cute grumble under his breath as he fumbled with his fingers. Doumeki grinned.

"Were you checking me out?"

Watanuki shot out of his chair, his middle finger raised and his face a burgundy red. Doumeki chuckled a bit as he motioned for the boy to sit back down.

"You're causing a scene," he said, trying to convince the other to do as he instructed, "and then they'll send out their security guards."

At that, Watanuki sat down and crossed his arms, trying to make it clear that he was still very upset.

Doumeki smiled a bit again. This guy sure was something else.

"So," he tried to start another conversation that would hopefully get him on the blue-eyed beauty's good side again.

"What?"

"Did you have anything in mind?"

Watanuki raised an eyebrow. "Anything in mind for what?"

"For what you are going to do while you're here."

"Oh..." Watanuki rubbed his upper arm as he thought. "Well, I think the girls will just want to go shopping the entire time. But I think it would be even better if we spent our time checking out all of th-"

The boy's words seemed to slip out of hearing as Doumeki simply watched him. That kid talks too much. If only I could kiss him, I'm sure he'd-

"Doumeki? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?"

"I said why aren't you getting food like the others?"

Doumeki removed his chin from his palm and leaned back into his chair. "I figured I would stay with everyone's stuff so it won't get stolen."

"Well I'm here so you should go get something and when everyone comes back I'll get something." Watanuki said in an obviously annoyed tone.

"No, it's fine."

Watanuki angrily raised an eyebrow. "Just go eat something, idiot."

Doumeki shook his head no again. "I won't eat this stuff."

Watanuki blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda this habit of mine," he turned his attention to his right where he could hear Kain yelling something incoherent at a cashier of a pizza place. {6}

"Oh.."

For some reason Watanuki blushed at this. He turned his gaze downward.

"Well, I've always been pretty good at cooking," he murmured. Doumeki looked back up at him.

"I-" he swallowed. "I'd be happy to make you something to eat if you'd like that."

Doumeki blinked. When he didn't verbally respond, Watanuki's head shot up at him; his once embarrassed face now glowering under his furrowed brow. "I just made you an offer, jackass."

"I realize that."

Doumeki let out another self satisfied grin, "Does that mean you're asking me on a date?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT, YOU IGNORANT JERK!" Watanuki spat.

Finger in his ear, Doumeki shrugged. "I guess it'd be better than this stuff."

"It will be!"

"And that way I can taste Watanuki's cooking."

Watanuki blushed while angrily mumbling complaints as the others returned with trays of food.

* * *

This chapter was an absolute pain to write. But I've trudged through so far! WOO! This chapter got me thinking more about where this story is going as I have no idea what is going on. XD But I think I've got things figured out. I'd tell you about it, but I wouldn't get the eye roll I'm so used to that my friends give me when I share an idea and besides that, you're my readers and that would just ruin the story for you. ;)

I've been obsessed with Kuroshitsuji lately. I wouldn't doubt that those of you who like Holic would find it to also be in your interests. Yana-sensei is such a tease and always finds ways to sneak some sexual innuendos between two men in there. *shivers* I love it.

Sorry if these ending 'credits' seem more like rambles than anything else, but I just find it relaxing to finish a chapter and express some of the thoughts that are going through my head. I suppose if I don't make them too long it shouldn't be a problem. I guess that's the cue for shutting up and moving on to-

Ecchi's Notes:

1) I had a contest in chapter two I believe and I couldn't find a place to put it in the third chapter so there it is. XD Thank you Alice the Walker for that hilarious addition. (Your message also gave me the idea on how to start off this chapter. So thanks times a million.)

2) Is that what those things are called? A hip-wrap? I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about anyway.

3) Isn't that the sexiest vision of Watanuki you've ever had? Miaow~

4) As I wrote this and the previous chapter, I felt like Watanuki wasn't being his usual, "I hate you, you stupid bastard Doumeki!" kinda self so I added that shoe throw as a last minute thing that I thought was cute and helped me mentally put Watanuki back into character. =)

5) "...wasn't completely unfortunate looking." If you know where that is from, I'll tell you now that I'm very embarrassed that I even recalled that and put that in this.

6) Slight spoiler: remember that chapter where Watanuki has to teach that woman how to cook and Doumeki won't eat her food and Doumeki's gramps tells Watanuki that he's picky? Yeah, I thought that was cute so I put that in here too. Don't remember what chapter that is though. It's a much later one, I know that much. I also don't remember the old man's name. ... I feel like it was girly...

Oh well, see everyone in the next chapter!

~Ai Ecchi~


	5. Lovely Day For a Swim

I should be doing homework right now. Oh ho ho, I'm so naughty.

Chapter 5

With a furrowed brow, Watanuki began to argue at his female companions. "Why do you only want to go shopping? There are plenty of malls back home in Japan and when we get here you decide to spend all of your money on clothes that you'll probably leave in your closets and forget about."(1)

Kain glared at him. "I thought gay guys loved to go shopping..."

"THAT IS SUCH A STEREOTYPE AND YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU'RE DOING ME A FAVOR WHICH YOU TOTALLY AREN'T MIGHT I ADD!"

Yuuko sighed as she pulled out her temporary cell phone. She had bought at the mall the group had found the previous day and decided it would be best if they each had one to keep in contact if there was ever a moment where they were to get split apart. She pushed a speed dial number as Kain and Watanuki continued to argue about how inconsiderate Kain was and how stupid Watanuki always seemed to be.

On the other end, a deep, monotone voice answered, "Hello, Yuuko."

"You aren't doing anything today, right, Doumeki?"

Watanuki froze when he heard the young man's name. He ran towards Yuuko expecting to take away the phone, only to be stopped by Kain who tickled him away.

"Kain and I had planned to go shopping today for some souvenirs," Yuuko chuckled into the phone, "but Watanuki hates the idea. So I was wondering if you could keep him company."

Watanuki screeched in frustration as the two women laughed.

~000~

Spending an entire day alone with Watanuki would have been on the top of Doumeki's list if he knew a way to make things that way. The fact that he was on the phone with Yuuko who was offering him that very deal caused him to pinch his own arm.

He could hear a screech coming from the other end followed by two distinct heckles. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Larg was still fast asleep, his limbs stretched out in every which way.

"I would love to spend the day with Watanuki," he responded, "as long as he is okay with it."

The other end went silent, but he could just barely make out a soft, knowing smile crossing the lovely Yuuko's face. He could hear her relaying the message onto the currently silent Watanuki that was followed by an incoherent mumble and a chipper "Yes!" from Yuuko.

000

"Where would you like to go?" Doumeki inquired. Watanuki shrugged as the two continued passed Hotel Kabuki. (2) They had just finished eating and were wandering through Japan Town in exchange for not knowing of anything else to occupy their time.

"Anywhere is fine with me."

Doumeki grumbled in frustration as he turned to his right, Watanuki following fairly close behind. Since they had met up for a late lunch, the shorter of the two was in a nonchalant and uninviting mood, which in turn caused Doumeki's frustration. All he had wanted was to get to know the cute boy better so that maybe they could... 'hook up' if he was lucky.

The two walked about in silence, looking into nearby shops until they reached on of San Francisco's notorious hills. Watanuki stopped and blinked in disbelief. "We aren't seriously going to walk up that, are we?" he questioned.

"Why not," Doumeki let out, "the locals do it all the time." Watanuki frowned as Doumkei made his way up the hill and eventually chased after.

...It was about 2 hours before they reached the bottom on the other side.

"I *pant* hate *pant* you *pant* so *pant* much..."

Doumeki smiled as he continued on, listening as Watanuki screamed in breathless protest behind him. He continued on, thoroughly uncaring of whether the other was following him or not, until he reached the water. It was simply breathtaking; the sun was setting in a mix of vibrant sherbet colors as a strong, chilling breeze rolled past, sending violent chills up and down Doumeki's spine. He suddenly heard a moan behind him. He turned to find Watanuki shivering as well, his smooth, black hair waving about his pale face majestically.

The taller smiled as he walked up to him. "Are you cold?" "No, I'm fine."

Doumeki looked back at the water. "I want to go for a swim..."

Watanuki snorted. "Have fun with that."

At that, Doumeki turned around and slowly began to strip. Watanuki jumped and stuttered, running after him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Since you don't seem to want to do anything, you can stay here with my things while I go for a swim."

Watanuki's mouth opened and closed in a shocked disbelief. He stood still as Doumeki took off all of his clothing until he was left only in his boxers and turned back towards the water, ran to it and dove in. The blue-eyed beauty shook his head as he picked up his companion's clothes and made his way to the water's edge. Pulling a blanket out of a backpack he had set for himself, he sat comfortably on it and watched as Doumeki swam from one invisible point to the other. He watched the well sculpted muscles on the Doumeki's back and shoulders. His gaze moved up to observe the look of total concentration which caused him to laugh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the gentle waves that came close to licking his bare toes. There was a sudden splash and the light quickly dimmed to cause his eyes to open. He saw that Doumeki had climbed out of the water and was breathing heavily from his rigorous activity. He reached out his hand and Watanuki quickly shoved it away.

"I won't go with you."

"And why the hell not?"

Watanuki jumped a bit at the aggressive tone of the question. He began to stutter nervously, "Because I don't know how to swim." (3)

Doumeki smiled and took his hand. "Then you have to let me teach you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"You can pay me back by making dinner for me tonight."

Watanuki blushed. Maybe this buffoon wasn't as bad as he thought...

He nervously took off his shirt and shoes, leaving on his underwear and khaki shorts. Watanuki gulped as he felt Doumeki carefully take him out into the water. It was absolutely freezing. He glared at the other boy as he got to knee level where he stopped definitely.

"You're insane! It's negative 5 degrees in here!"

"You're exaggerating," Doumeki fired back, "you'll get used to it."

"LIKE HELL I-" Doumeki pulled him in suddenly, causing the both of them to go under. Watanuki flailed about furiously as he came to the surface.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YA FREAKING IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH!" Doumeki plugged his ears with his fingers as Watanuki continued to scream at him. It suddenly went quiet. Doumeki turned back to Watanuki to see he was shivering, his eyes wide with a sudden fear. He swam over, grabbed his wrist and pulled them together. He embraced the other as his shivers became weaker and weaker.

"You need to relax and trust me," Doumeki whispered into his ear. Watanuki shivered again from the hot air that had been exposed to his cold ear. "Then hurry up and show me how to do this."

Doumeki smiled as he pushed him out and showed him how to move about on his own.

In the distance, two pairs of red and hazel eyes watched the scene with affection.

"I'm glad we went shopping today," Kain giggled.

"Me too..."

* * *

Yay. New chapter! and it didn't take like a year!

Author's Notes

1) I hate it when people who are on vacation will only go to malls. They have malls at home, right? You're on vacation! Go see some damn sites! JEEZ!

2) There actually is a Hotel Kabuki and a Japan Town in SF. I was so excited. XD

3) I remembered the beach episode where Watanuki is afraid of large bodies of water because of the spirits. I'd imagine SF would be the worst place to go swimming for him because of the suicide rate of the Golden Gate Bridge. DEPRESSING!

Anyway, thank you for reading! (I kept my opening and closing so short! I'm proud!) See you next chapter!

愛 Ecchi

.?fbid=1595868907923&set=a.1086424932142.2013742.1571973936


	6. Summer Lovin'

This may seem a bit spastic and if so, I apologize. I have way too many things on my mind and I figured that updating this would help calm me down and help me focus. Here's to that idea...

Chapter 6

A broad, nearly goofy grin was spread wide across Doumeki's habitually neutral face. He walked into the room, still drenched from this afternoon's swim. Larg looked him up and down as the taller took off his shoes and set them down by the door.

"_Well aren't you the happiest little bastard_," Larg observed. He leaned off the couch towards his companion to try and get a closer look.

"_Where have ya' been all day?_"

"_Out._"

"_Well I figured that out,_" he pouted. He plopped back into his original spot in the couch and flipped through channels on the tv. Doumeki walked past him towards the bathroom, his smile dying down a bit. He shed his clothes and jumped into the shower, reminicing on the events of the evening.

~000~

"That was stupid," the blue eyed boy grumbled as he wrapped himself in his previously discarded clothing. The taller of the two laughed and picked up his things as well.

"But it was fun, right?"

Watanuki blushed as he put on his sandals. "It was okay."

"Okay is better than nothing."

Watanuki blushed darker now as he attempted to shake the water out of his hair. Doumeki brushed through his own with his fingers as he watched the other. "Was there anything else you wanted to do?"

"You make it sound like I WANTED to go swimming just now."

"Well, now that we've broken the ice and I've done something I wanted to, it's your turn."

Watanuki sat down as he thought. "I doubt Kain and Yuuko have returned from their shopping trip yet."

"Sounds like fun to me," Doumeki interjected, "I'd have to take a shower first."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot." Watanuki glared. Doumeki blinked, surprised that his comrade hadn't shouted at his ill-taken comment.

"Are you hungry?"

Watanuki looked up and locked eyes with him. His face, having been upset a moment ago, was now glowing with a content expression combined with a hint of embarrassment.

"Very..."

"I can show you just how good I am at cooking!" He lifted his arm and angled it about in a certain way in an attempt to show off his non-existant muscles. Doumeki chuckled as he sat down beside him.

"I'd really enjoy that."

"As would I!" Kain chimed in, her head suddenly appearing between the two, "I'm in the mood for steak tonight, Watanuki."

"Now look at what you've done," Yuuko giggled, "now we'll never see if they were going to kiss."

"NEVER!" Watanuki squeaked, jumping to glare Yuuko face to face. His was now a dark, cherry red, steam almost visibly escaping through his ears.

"How cute!" Kain mewled. She poked at his cheek and continued to persist with the action when her hand had been swatted away. Doumeki stood now, watching Watanuki's gaze on him as he spoke.

"He was only being courteous," he stated defensively. "Nothing else would have happened even if you hadn't interrupted."

"Regardless," Yuuko sighed, "we're all done now." She turned from facing the bickering Watanuki and Kain to lock eyes with Doumeki.

"Would you walk us home?"

Doumeki blinked and looked down at his cell phone. It was getting late and a notice flashed to alert him to the 70 missed calls he had recieved from Larg throughout the day.

"I'll have to pass."

Hearing this, Kain swatted at Watanuki one last time before walking over and lounged an arm over Yuuko's shoulder. "That's too bad, you should at least give him a good night kiss."

"SHUT IT, KAIN!" Watanuki screeched. He pushed both girls in the direction of their home.

"Go home now!"

"Okay, Mommy," the girls called back in unisom.

Watanuki fumed at the last comment before turning around to look at Doumeki.

"Forgive me, Doumeki." he began to rub at his temples. "We were finally having fun and the witches had to come in and ruin everything."

Doumeki chuckled again. "Don't worry about it."

Watanuki began to fumble with his thumbs then. "I should probably go."

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

"I'm all up for breakfast."

"You should bring Larg along so I don't get shit for it."

Doumeki laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"Mmhmm..."

Doumeki looked out into the sunset.

"Did you want anything special?"

"Rice balls."

"That's a weird thing to have for breakfast."

"You think-"

Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's chin and pulled it to him to lock their lips in a feathery light kiss. By the time Doumeki had realized what had happened, Watanuki had pulled away and looked down at his feet, a light blush on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

Doumeki's mouth was left slightly open in surprise, a faint blush on his cheeks. Watanuki looked up at him and gave a cheeky smile.

"Can I cook or what?" And with that, he turned around and followed after the girls towards home, leaving Doumeki's heart pounding wildly in his chest.

~000~

"_Larg, get up,_" Doumeki shook his friend's shoulder. "_I'll leave now if you don't get up._"

Larg sat up and groaned. His shaggy black hair was a mess with his signature blue earing having been tangled into it.

"_Don't you want to possibly see Yuuko or Kain in their nightgowns?_"

Larg perked up immediately, as Doumeki knew he would, and jumped out of his bed to get ready.

"_THIS WILL BE THE BEST BREAKFAST EVER!_"

Doumeki sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples. He tried as hard as he could to focus on the idea of Watanuki's wonderous home cooked meal.

000

"Well it's no wonder Watanuki made so much breakfast today," Yuuko stated with obvious surprise. She opened the door to allow the two to walk in, Larg's jaw dropped at the sight of her; she was wearing a dark red, nearly see-through nightie that flowed down gracefully about the contoures of her body. Her hair was put up in a messy, yet strangely alluring bun with an occasional lock of hair slipping out here and there. She seemed pleased with the reaction as she closed the door, pointing towards the living room. There, Larg and Yuuko sat dangerously close to one another on the large sofa as they conversed, leaving Doumeki to look about for the kitchen. To the left, on the opposite side of a wall that partially made up the short hall to the door where they'd entered was an island table attached to the small, brightly lit kitchen. He ducked his head over the counter and under the cupboards to find that no one was in sight.

"If you're looking for Watanuki," Yuuko suddenly chimed in, still facing Larg, "he's in his room I believe."

"I should wait then."

"On the contrary," Yuuko said, her voice jumping with enthusiasm, "I think it would be better for you to go grab him so we may start eating."

Doumeki nodded and turned around to walk down the hallway. It was small and very cramped. He turned to the first door on his right. He opened it to reveal a small room with two twin sized beds. While one was neat and put together, the other was messy and contained a being, most likely being a very sleepy Kain.

He closed the door and walked a bit further to the one on the left. When he opened it, inside was yet another bedroom, only this time, it looked a bit larger having only one bed and a dresser. Doumeki ducked beneath the banister and entered to find it was empty. He approached the bed and sat on it, noticing that the entire room was very clean and tidy. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, taking in a sweet scent that seemed to float about the room. He had stayed in that same position for some time, with the possibility of having dozed off when he heard a small whimper. Doumeki rubbed his groggy eyes and looked up to find a wet, naked and blushing Watanuki standing in front of the bed.

"What on earth do you think you are doing in my room?"

"I was looking for you."

Watanuki blushed again. "You could have just waited in the main room with Yuuko and Larg."

"Yuuko told me to come get you so we could eat sooner."

At this, Watanuki cocked an eyebrow and mumbled in frustration. "Well, lemme get dressed first and then we can eat."

He walked over to the dresser on the opposite side of the room and opened the top drawer. He pulled out what seemed to be a pair of boxers and slipped them up under his towel, allowing Doumeki a quick flash of his pale behind. He then took off his towel and began to dry his hair.

"When I said 'lemme get dressed', that meant you could leave and I'd meet you out there."

"It meant I could leave, not that I have to," Doumeki retorted.

"It meant I want you to leave."

"But we're both guys."

"Two gay guys," Watanuki spat.

"All the more reason for me to stay and watch."

"OUT!" Watanuki screamed, throwing his drenched towel into Doumeki's face. He stood and walked out, pulling off the towel along the way. He walked out into the living room to find Larg and Yuuko watching him. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Larg asked, tilting his head to the side, causing his earring to sparkle in the light. Yuuko laughed as Doumeki folded the towel and placed it on a chair. She began some small talk with the two until Watanuki came out of his room a few minutes later. He walked in and stopped beside Doumeki and bowed to Larg.

"It's nice to have you here this morning," he said. "I'm sorry that it was on such short notice."

"Not at all!" Larg beamed. "As long as there's food, I'm good to go!"

"Maybe with a little sake?" Yuuko giggled.

"Even better!"

Watanuki smiled and walked into the kitchen, Doumeki following close behind him.

"Can I help?"

"Take these table settings out into the living room and set them up on the coffee table."

With that, Doumeki walked off and did as he was told, Watanuki following him out soon after with a plethora of foods.

"Wow! This looks great!" Larg began to drool as Watanuki handed Yuuko a bottle of sake.

"Thank you."

They ate for a while, sitting about in silence with only an echo of nibbles every now and then. It had been about an hour when a fairly intoxicated Larg broke the silence.

"You're so pretty..."

Yuuko, who was also undoubtedly drunk, giggled at the sudden remark.

"And so are you!"

She placed her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder as she furiously rubbed his chest with her open palm. "So studdly!"

Doumeki heard a slap next to him and turned to look at Watanuki; his hand over his mouth with eyes shut tight.

"Are you okay, Watanuki?"

The blue eyed boy held up his hand in a motion for Doumeki to stop. He removed his hand to reveal that he had been trying to hide his laughter. He leaned over and in a low whisper said, "Let's leave them."

Doumeki turned his attention towards the other two who seemed to go off in a slow, drunken sputter between each other.

"I don't think I could respect Yuuko any more if I stayed here."

Still very confused, Doumeki stood, taking some of the dishes with him and followed Watanuki into the kitchen. He stood at the opening, watching and waiting as Watanuki cleaned up and finally headed towards the door. The two left without a word to the bizarre couple who lounged about the couch.

The streets were lonely with nearly no movement. As Watanuki walked a ways ahead of Doumeki, hands sitting in the pockets of his new pea coat jacket, he looked about, observing the streets and the occasional morning jogger.

Doumeki stopped for a moment to look out across the water. It was such a pure, majestic blue that spread to the horizon in silk like treads. When he couldn't hear his companion's footsteps, Watanuki turned around and followed his gaze out to the water. He smiled and looked back up. He noticed that Doumeki's golden eyes seemed to glow and would on occasion flicker blue, reflecting a wave as it would hit the shore.

Watanuki walked back over to Doumeki and took his hand.

"_You are one spacey guy..._"

Doumeki looked down and locked with smiling blue eyes. "_Is that good?_"

"_Well,_" Watanuki looked out at the water too, "_it's very cute to say the least_."

He turned back towards Doumeki, their lips caught together in a flurry of warmth and tenderness.

It was going to be a good summer.

* * *

I finally have chemistry! WOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. This chapter will make things a bit easier for the rest of the story now. I guess I have to find a new conflict. XD I like how I'm sharing my story rambles/brainstorms. Anyways, I don't have any official Author's Notes this time so, yay! This one was longer too! I'm so happy! AGH! I hope you're all having great holidays. I wish you all the best and can't wait to see you all next chapter.

愛 Ecchi


End file.
